1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Various information processing technologies have been developed which use a barcode that is one type of an information image. In particular, there is a technology that extracts a barcode image from an input image.
The barcode is a code that represents information using a combination of parallel vertical lines having different widths and spaces therebetween. The barcode is optically read by transverse scanning. Types of the barcode include JAN code, NW-7, ITF, CODE 39, CODE 128, postal customer code, EAN 128, and the like.